Amor
by Caeli18
Summary: Simplemente así era su amor, a veces se odiaban, a veces se querían, a veces se contradecían. Pasaron un montón de sh*t en sus vidas, pero finalmente todo valió la pena. Elsanna, UA. No incesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Fanfic Elsanna (No son hermanas)**

 **Universo Alterno**

 **Cambio de personalidades**

 **Es un mini-fic. Capítulos cortos. Sólo serán 6.**

 **Soy yo**

Ya se le había hecho costumbre a la rubia hacer ejercicio cada mañana en un parque distinto. En cuanto el reloj marcó las 6:00 a.m. ella salió de su cama de inmediato, se puso su ropa deportiva y comenzó a trotar rumbo al parque.

A pesar de que se podría considerar que ya era de día, el amanecer aún no hacía su aparición, por la zona horaria, aún se miraba muy obscuro a esa hora.

La rubia disfrutaba tanto hacer estiramientos, y toda clase de ejercicios para relajar sus músculos, y obviamente para no sentir frío. Pues sólo a ella y a algunas otras personas les daba la gana de hacer ejercicio aunque hiciera frío o estuviera lloviendo.

Y ese día, era uno de esos, en los que las brisas congelaban sus mejillas, y pequeña gotas heladas refrescaba su cuerpo por el sudor del ejercicio.

Finalmente, después de media hora de hacer estiramientos, decidió retomar la actividad de comenzar a trotar alrededor del parque. Ahí se encontró con más personas haciendo algo similar, unas caminaban con su mascota, otras corrían, y así sucesivamente.

En cuanto la rubia comenzó a trotar, pasó cerca de una joven pelirroja que al igual que ella, estaba haciendo ejercicio, pero ésta chica pelirroja estaba acompañada de su novio, y fue ahí donde la platinada pudo presenciar una amarga discusión.

"Si no querías hacer ejercicio conmigo, solo debiste decirme que no y ya" –le decía aquella pelirroja al chico rubio que solo hacía muecas ante cada palabra que pronunciaba la chica.

"Si hago eso te enojas, y ya no estoy para aguantarte, ¿sabes qué?, yo me voy" –le contestó el rubio muy molesto.

"Anda, vete, es lo único que haces últimamente" –le dijo la pelirroja en tono serio. "Huir como el cobarde que eres" –le restregó en la cara.

"Es cierto, es lo único que hago, porque ya no encuentro la manera de decirte que ya no te quiero, no sé por qué sigo haciendo esto" –le dijo el chico. Finalmente explotó y gritó todo lo que había callado tal vez durante bastante tiempo.

El rubio ya no dijo más nada, y mucho menos la pelirroja. Él se fue, y ella se quedó ahí. La rubia solo miraba desde una distancia de unos cuatro o cinco metros.

La pelirroja se sentó cerca de una banca, y la rubia luchaba internamente en si ir a preguntarle que cómo se encontraba o simplemente lo dejaba pasar desapercibido. Pero es que la pelea fue tan dura, y ella está destrozada, o tal vez no, y así pensaba la rubia, hasta que por fin decidió acercarse.

Elsa comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos, y cuando por fin miró a la chica que se encontraba cabizbaja, se puso frente a ella.

"Disculpa, no es que yo sea una metiche, pero te vi discutir con ese chico, y supuse que necesitarías…" –comenzó a hablar la rubia, pero no terminó cuando vio que la pelirroja levantó su rostro. "¡Anna!" –dijo Elsa sorprendida y asustada.

"Tú aquí" –contestó Anna con indiferencia.

"¡Genial!" –se dijo la rubia así misma. "Lo que me faltaba" –dijo en un tono irónico.

Y es que, desde la distancia Elsa no pudo descifrar de inmediato que de la persona que se trataba era de Anna.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –le preguntó Anna un poco molesta.

"Es un parque, puedo estar aquí" –contestó la rubia intentando usar el mismo tono.

"Me refiero a que por qué te has acercado a mí" –le preguntó Anna.

"Pues vi la discusión que tuviste con ese chico, pero no imaginé que se tratara de ti, no te reconocí" –explicó la rubia. "Pero ahora que sé que se trata de ti, lo mejor será que me vaya" –dijo y estuvo a punto de irse pero Anna la detuvo.

"Seguro estás feliz ¿no?" –dijo la pelirroja cambiando su tono a uno de burla.

"¿Por qué he de estarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?" –le preguntó Elsa poniéndose nuevamente frente a ella.

"Tú lo viste todo, mi relación ha fracasado, tal como lo predijiste" –le respondió.

Elsa suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"Yo no lo predije exactamente, pero te lo advertí" –contestó la rubia. "Y no, no estoy feliz por lo que te está pasando, y eso muy bien lo sabes" –le dijo la rubia en un tono tranquilo.

La rubia se puso a observar cada movimiento que hacía Anna, notó en ella tristeza, mortificación, preocupación, incluso desesperación. Y lo dedujo al ver como Anna movía sus manos sobre sus rodillas sobándose las muñecas una y otra vez sucesivamente. Más que nada, la pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

Elsa quiso tocarle el hombro, incluso pensó en abrazarla. La rubia imaginaba que la pelirroja correspondería a esas muestras de afecto que pensaba hacerle, y que Anna recargaría su cabeza sobre su hombro y acariciaría sus cabellos mientras le susurraba un "todo estará bien", pero no, no podía ser así.

Sintió miedo.

La llovizna no dejaba de caer, esa mañana sin duda no saldría el sol.

"Y ahí vas de nuevo" –le dijo Anna soltando una leve risita de ironía.

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo" –le dijo Elsa de inmediato.

"¿Sigues enamorada de mí?" –le preguntó la pelirroja girando su rostro para finalmente ver a Elsa de frente.

¿En serio quería que la rubia le respondiera? ¿Acaso Anna no podía ver la respuesta en los ojos de Elsa? Porque los ojos de Elsa lo decían todo, estaban tan brillantes que con ellos podía iluminar el parque.

"¿Es en serio tu pregunta?" –contestó la rubia un poco decepcionada.

"Creí que ya no" –le dijo la pelirroja y regresó su vista al frente mirando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Elsa.

"No te he respondido que sí" –se defendió la rubia.

"No hace falta, con tu silencio dijiste mucho" –le dijo Anna.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me parece algo increíble ¿sabes?" –le dijo Anna con un tono incrédulo.

"Lo sé, es muy absurdo el tiempo, pero es verdad" –dijo la rubia.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas, el cual fue aprovechado para que Anna soltara un leve suspiro al igual que la rubia.

"Tú ya no estás enamorada de mí ¿verdad?" –le preguntó Elsa un poco temerosa.

"Sabes bien que nunca lo estuve" –mintió la pelirroja, y Elsa sólo sintió un dolor en su pecho. Sintió decepción por no escuchar lo que anhelaba. Pero ¿Qué anhelaba escuchar? Tal vez un "Sí, Elsa, aún me gustas mucho, volvamos". Sí bueno, eso sería demasiado bueno, pero sin duda, esa mañana no se lo escucharía decir a la pelirroja.

Anna se sintió mal al mentir, pero esa chica podría ser la mejor actriz del mundo al disimular todo tan bien.

Elsa sólo se recargó sobre la banca, ya no importaba que estuviera mojada, total, ya se encontraba empapada. Miró al cielo, estaba vestido completamente de gris, y cada gota que mojaba su rostro lo disfrutó tanto intentando apagar la herida que en su pecho se volvió a prender. Porque sentía que le quemaba mucho, y le provocaba tanto dolor. No podía resistir más, tal vez se echaría a llorar.

"Me alegra saber que no has cambiado nada, siempre tan directa y sincera" –le comentó Elsa sin quitar la vista del cielo.

"Pues ya sabes, simplemente así _soy yo"_ –contestó la pelirroja.

"Sí" –dijo la rubia mirándola nuevamente, y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo mejor será que me vaya, un gusto volver a verte o eso creo" –dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie parándose frente a Anna.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?" –le preguntó Anna. Pero no le preguntó porque no sabía, sino porque quería saber si al igual que ella contó los días desde que tuvieron aquella despedida tan amarga.

"Casi tres años" –contestó Elsa. Después de eso, la rubia sólo hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue.

La pelirroja se quedó ahí sentada bajo la lluvia, mientras internamente lloraba su alma, y no tanto por la pelea que tuvo con su novio, sino por el encuentro tan casual que tuvo con Elsa, a quien creyó que jamás volvería a encontrar en su vida.

Tantos pensamientos comenzaron a invadir las mentes de ambas chicas, y tantos recuerdos regresaban sin parar. Unos recuerdos amargos, otros felices, otros muy extraños, pero en sí, buenos recuerdos.

Elsa caminó rumbo a su casa, y sintió una chispa de esperanza, de que tal vez, ahora sí, Anna sería de ella para siempre. Tal vez era una señal, tal vez finalmente podrían estar juntas. Pero se apagó en cuanto recordó el daño que le causó salir con Anna en aquellos tiempos, donde la pelirroja insinuaba tantas cosas, pero jamás le daba respuestas concisas. Donde le confundía el sentimiento, de sí Anna algún día le amó o sólo jugó con ella.

Aún así, la rubia desde ese entonces hasta hoy día, se la vivía fantaseando, y soñando de que algún día, Anna volvería.

Después, la rubia se contradecía, y decía que Anna había sido el peor error de su vida, le deseaba lo mejor y lo peor al mismo tiempo, y concluía que era mejor vivir de ese triste recuerdo, pero luego se mataba diciendo que era mejor ni conocerla.

Algunas ocasiones, la rubia se preguntaba si mínimo algún día Anna la recordaba en pequeños instantes, esa era una de sus más grandes inquietudes, el saber si mínimo la pelirroja la recordaba un poquito.

Finalmente, con tanto pensamiento sin poder acomodarlos o darles un orden coherente, volvía a contradecirse, y le daba el impulso de querer ir a buscarla nuevamente, pero se detenía al recordar lo que Anna le dijo en esa despedida tan amarga, donde le dejó claro que nunca se había enamorado, ni se enamoraría de ella. Aún así, Elsa se ponía a pensar más, y concluía que eso no podría ser verdad, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, y la rubia podría jurar una y otra vez que sin duda Anna le pertenecía solo a ella, pero que simplemente esa chica se hacía mucho del rogar con tanta modestia y soberbia.

Al fin Elsa llegó a su casa, se metió al baño, y comenzó a ducharse.

Mientras tanto, Anna vio que Elsa salió del parque, y ahora ella se puso de pie dispuesta a regresar a su casa. También iba pensando tantas cosas, y recordando bellos momentos, y otros amargos. Incluso recordó aquella ocasión en la que Elsa le declaró su amor, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La pelirroja pensó que todo sería más distinto si pudiera definirse sin tener protocolos o principios qué seguir ante sus padres. Pues ya que finalmente, se había quitado a su novio de encima, ella logró que él no la quisiera, ahora sí quedaría libre.

Anna sí está enamorada de Elsa, le costó bastante tiempo admitirlo, porque estaba muy confundida con tantas acciones, y reconoció que hubo un tiempo en el que sí estuvo enamorada de su novio, o tal vez ahora ex. Es que aún no terminan formalmente.

En fin, al igual que Elsa, la pelirroja sintió una chispa de esperanza, ya había pasado tiempo, tal vez finalmente podrían estar juntas. Pero así quedaba todo, en un "tal vez".

Al fin llegó Anna a su casa, entró al baño y se dispuso a darse un baño.

-/-

¿Un review? ¿Sí? Uno chiquititillo.

 **En mi perfil encontrarán mis versos, redes sociales y así ;). Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney :(.**

 _ **A veces pasa que cuando el amor de tu vida provoca un desengaño, y te mira con indiferencia, de pronto aparece aquél amor del pasado que nunca en tu vida te atreviste a hablarle. Y puede que al final ese amor del pasado sea el indicado. Pero somos tan extraños en el amor, que en vez de seguir a la persona indicada, seguimos buscando a la equivocada.**_

 _ **Hoy digo con certeza y confirmo que nunca hay que juzgar sin antes conocer a las personas, o creer lo que otros nos digan sin antes comprobarlo. Me hablaron mal de ese amor del pasado, y nunca me atreví a conocerla, hasta este año, sí, después de tres años me atrevo a conocerla, y resultó ser la persona más amable, noble y tierna. En fin, no fue como me la describieron cuando pregunté por ella.**_

 **Esperanzas**

 _La rubia ya no aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo antes de que esa linda chica desapareciera de su vista para siempre. Y es que, ya llevaba más de un año mirándola desde lejitos, y admirándola en silencio. Disfrutaba todo lo que hacía aquella pelirroja de las trenzas, sus ademanes, gestos, etc. Le descifró todo poco a poco. Simplemente la rubia se enamoró de toda su anatomía. Pero ahora sentía unas inmensas ganas de confesarle que de algún modo, un tipo de amor surgió, que en definitivo, la pelirroja le gustaba y mucho._

 _Algo que caracterizaba a Elsa, es que siempre ha sido muy detallista y romántica en eso del amor, y para acercarse a la chica estaba planeando hacerlo de una manera amable, respetuosa, y obviamente bonita._

 _Bien podría considerarse que en definitivo, Elsa estaba acosando a esa chica en silencio, pero la rubia lo concluía como una admiración en silencio, y ya._

 _Ese día, la tarde estaba muy hermosa con un azul cielo, y la pelirroja disfrutaba de un Smoothie de chocolate junto a su amiga. Elsa la miraba a ocho metros de distancia, pues la pelirroja estaba sentada a la mesa cerca de la entrada de ese snack, y Elsa al fondo, ocultándose como siempre._

 _Durante ese trayecto, Elsa se puso a pensar en cómo podría confesarle a la chica su interés por ella. Y finalmente, una idea llegó a su cabeza, y le echaría a andar de inmediato._

 _-/-_

 _Pasó una semana, y Elsa se encontraba muy nerviosa, pero preparada para hacer lo que tanto estaba esperando: confesarle a esa pelirroja que le gusta._

 _Para lograr su objetivo, tuvo que pedir ayuda al personal del snack._

 _Finalmente, la pelirroja llegó al sitio, como cada semana, siempre solía frecuentarlo junto a su amiga cada viernes, seguro para relajarse después de haber tenido una semana pesada en la escuela o algo._

 _La chica volvió a pedir su Smoothie de chocolate, pero en su pedido quien la atendió le dejó una carta decorada con un marco rojo, y una rosa roja._

" _¿Qué es esto?" –le preguntó la pelirroja a la castaña que le estaba atendiendo._

" _Lo han dejado para usted" –respondió de inmediato._

" _¿Cómo estás tan segura que es para mí?" –le preguntó_

" _Sólo lo sé" –contestó y se retiró de inmediato la chica dejando a una pelirroja muy confundida._

" _Seguro se trata de una broma" –le comentó su amiga._

" _Tal vez" –respondió la pelirroja tomando la rosa con su mano derecha y la carta con su mano izquierda._

" _Ábrela, nada pierdes con leerla" –le propuso su amiga._

" _Pierdo tiempo, es lo que pierdo" –respondió un poco molesta._

 _Pero finamente, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla._

 _Elsa dio cumplida su misión, y se fue del sitio._

 _La pelirroja quitó la vista del papel y miró a su amiga un poco confundida y sorprendida._

" _¿Qué dice la carta?" –le preguntó su amiga_

" _En definitivo esto tiene que ser una broma" –dijo la pelirroja muy sacada de onda._

" _¿Por qué lo dices?" –le preguntó su amiga curiosa._

" _Le gusto a alguien" –dijo la pelirroja._

" _No está nada mal que tengas un pretendiente más, Anna" –le dijo su amiga._

" _Es una mujer" –finalizó Anna un poco sorprendida._

 _Su amiga quedó con la boca abierta._

" _Sin duda debe se una broma" –comentó su amiga sin más._

 _Anna llamó a la chica que la atendió, y le preguntó que quién había dejado esa carta y esa rosa._

" _Lo siento, no puedo decirle" –contestó la castaña._

" _Oye, esto es una broma ¿verdad?" –preguntó Anna intentando calmarse._

" _No es una broma, ¿le molesta acaso? ¿Es usted homofóbica?" –le preguntó la castaña en un tono serio._

" _Nada de eso, es sólo que, es la primera vez que me pasa" –contestó la pelirroja. "Por favor, dime de quién se trata" –le insistió Anna._

" _No puedo decirle, pero le daré una pista, sólo sé que frecuenta mucho el lugar" –le dijo la castaña._

" _Eso no me ayuda mucho" –le dijo Anna un poco enojada._

" _Es todo lo que le puedo decir, adiós" –dijo la castaña y se fue._

 _-/-_

 _Al día siguiente, Anna regresó al local. Y de inmediato pudo descifrar de quién se trataba. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fue sencillo, lo que Elsa tenía es que jamás disimuló tan bien, y Anna recordó todas las ocasiones en las que su amiga le decía "Mira, esa de allá se te queda viendo", entonces sí, tenía que ser ella. Anna nunca se equivocaba, y esta no sería la excepción._

" _Eres tú ¿verdad?" –fue directa posicionándose frente a la rubia. Elsa quedó helada y sorprendida ante la actitud de la pelirroja._

" _¿A qué se refiere?" –le preguntó Elsa intentando disimular._

" _La carta y la rosa, no te hagas" –le dijo Anna muy convencida._

 _Elsa ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Soltó un leve suspiro y se resignó de inmediato._

" _Sí, fui yo, ¿cómo lo supo?" –admitió la rubia y curioseó._

 _Anna se sentó a la mesa frente a ella._

" _Digamos que lo deduje, eres muy obvia, y no me hables de usted, no soy una anciana" –contestó Anna en su tono neutro._

" _Espero que no te hayas ofendido o algo parecido" –comentó la rubia un poco nerviosa._

" _Solo fue algo nuevo, y creo que estoy halagada" –contestó._

" _Entonces, es genial" –dijo la rubia._

 _Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre las dos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué sigue o qué?_

 _Elsa no podía creerlo, sentía una enorme emoción por dentro al estar cruzando palabras con la chica, sin duda, no podía dejarla ir._

" _Si me permites, me gustaría conocerte un poco más, ser tal vez amigas, digo, si leíste la carta, ahí puse bien en claro que es algo que anhelo y que no me atrevía a decirte de frente, pero ahora que tú has descifrado que se trata de mí, pues tal vez…" –comenzó a hablar Elsa._

" _Sí está bien, no pierdo nada" –interrumpió Anna de inmediato. "Podríamos ser amigas, tal vez" –recalcó el tal vez. No podría asegurarlo._

Y sí, todo eso que pasó de pronto hizo a Elsa llorar quien recostada en su cama recordó ese momento en el que todo comenzaba, en el que las esperanzas estaban encendidas, que categorizó cada una de ellas, la esperanza de que Anna podría amarla, la esperanza de que Anna podría enamorarse, la esperanza de que Anna podría quererla, la esperanza de que Anna le diera la oportunidad, tantas esperanzas vinculadas a un solo objetivo: amor, sólo amor y mucho amor.

Y mientras tanto, Anna también recordaba ese momento, ¿será que sus almas estaban conectadas de algún modo para pensarse al mismo tiempo? Pero los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos para Anna en cuanto vio a su madre entrar a su habitación muy molesta.

"¿Cómo que Kristoff y tú terminaron?" –preguntó su madre molesta.

"Ya te fueron con el chisme" –respondió Anna con un tono irónico. "Déjame adivinar, te lo dijo mi adorado hermanito Hans ¿no?" –preguntó en tono de burla.

"Tu hermano se preocupa por esta familia" –respondió su madre. "Pero ese no es el punto, ahora mismo me explicas ¿Qué pasó con Kristoff?" –preguntó su madre recuperando el tono molesto para intimidar a su hija.

-/-

Elsa regresó al parque por la noche, el cielo solo estaba nublado, pero el frío ahí estaba helándole los huesos. De pronto, vio a Anna llegar al mismo sitio y se sorprendió.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –le preguntó Anna

"Lo mismo te pregunto" –contestó Elsa.

"Peleé con mi madre por la ruptura que tuve con Kristoff, y éste sitio me pareció adecuado para venir a pensar y reflexionar" –contestó Anna sin más.

"Y precisamente escogiste este sitio donde charlamos" –comentó Elsa.

"No te hagas ilusiones, Elsa, si bien recuerdo, tú y yo charlamos aquí porque tú misma te acercaste, no creas que estoy aquí porque como seguramente tú, vienes a recordar y a hacerte la esperanza de que podamos estar juntas, ya te lo dije, yo por ti no siento nada" –le dijo Anna en un tono modesto, digno de odiar, lo cual le caló a Elsa.

Elsa sólo volvió a ocultar el llanto.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que odio de ti? Que jamás admites algo, de nada te sirve ser directa y sincera si eres una miedosa que le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos por el qué dirán y todo eso" –le dijo Elsa decepcionada. "Me largo, es sencillo buscar otro sitio" –dijo y se fue.

Anna quedó con las palabras en su boca, ya no pudo decirle nada a la rubia. Se sentó en esa banca.

"Es tu culpa" –le gritó Anna haciendo que Elsa se detuviera y regresara.

"¿Mi culpa por qué?" –preguntó la rubia molesta.

"Siempre huyes, siempre has sido muy cobarde" –le restregó Anna en la cara.

"No soy cobarde, tú lo eres" –se defendió Elsa.

"Ambas lo somos" –dijo Anna.

Elsa suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"Es cierto" –admitió la rubia. "Déjate atrapar" ¿Lo recuerdas?" –le preguntó Elsa un poco esperanzada de que la pelirroja contestara con un sí.

"Sí" –respondió Anna.

Se trataba de aquél canto que le hizo la rubia para conquistar a Anna, después de que un viejo amor la dejara herida. Y ahora que nuevamente Anna pasaba por una situación similar, Elsa se lo quería volver a proponer, corriendo el riesgo de que ésta vez recibiera un no.

"¿Y por qué no ahora?" –le preguntó la rubia.

"No es correcto, no me quiero arriesgar, no debería ni estar hablando contigo" –dijo Anna.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" –le preguntó Elsa poniéndose de pie.

"¿Quieres irte?" –le preguntó la pelirroja.

"Conoces mi respuesta" –le dijo Elsa.

"Aún así quiero que me lo digas" –dijo Anna.

"Me quiero quedar, pero si tú no quieres, no tiene caso" –

"Quiero que te quedes" –admitió Anna en un susurro, pero Elsa logró escucharla.

Y es que así eran ellas, de pronto estaban peleando como si se odiaran a morir, pero luego estaban ahí hablando normal, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Así que Elsa volvió a sentarse a su lado. Anna recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia, y ambas comenzaron a mirar el cielo.

"Aún te sueño, Anna" –confesó la rubia.

"Lo sé" –contestó la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" –le preguntó Elsa.

"Simplemente lo sé" –respondió cortante.

Así duraron un buen rato, sin decir más nada.

El celular de Elsa sonó.

"Tengo que irme" –dijo al fin la rubia poniéndose de pie. Anna sólo la observó. Y luego de eso, se puso también de pie para quedar frente a la rubia.

Anna puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Elsa, y comenzó a besarla. Ya ninguna de las dos aguantaba, ya no podían resistirse. En ese beso, Elsa quería darle a entender a Anna que aún la ama, incluso más que a su vida misma, quería transmitirle su sentimiento, con la esperanza de que pudiera entender que sus almas estaban conectadas y destinadas a estar juntas.

Cuando el beso terminó, Elsa sostuvo a Anna de la cintura y se miraron a los ojos un buen rato. Seguido de eso, la rubia depositó un suave beso en su frente, y cuando Anna sintió eso, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar esa muestra de afecto tan cariñosa.

"Piensa en lo que te dije, con este beso acabas de comprobar que aún sientes algo por mí" –le dijo la rubia.

"Tal vez lástima" –dijo Anna y se soltó del agarre de la rubia.

Elsa sólo suspiró resignada, y se fue.

-/-

¿Un Review? ¿Sí? uno chiquititillo ;).

En mi BIO están mis redes sociales :P.

Gracias a las personas que le dieron "Follow and Fav" :), a los que dejaron "Review", y a los que no, también muchas gracias xD.

 **Contestando sus Reviews:**

 **AzuRush:** :( te aseguro que ésta historia tendrá final feliz L_L.

 **Alpha and Omega F3** : Hola, gracias xD, sí lo sé, está muy curada xD, y ya la tengo terminada :P, gracias por leer ;).

 **Lore:** Exacto! Duele mucho, de hecho duele demasiado, pero qué se hace verdad? :c, en fin, ésta historia es positiva ante tanta negatividad que se presenta ;). Gracias por leer :D.

 **K. e:** Creo que a todos nos pasa una vez en la vida, a algunos más veces, que desafortunadamente a quien quieres no corresponde a tu amor :c. En fin, gracias por leer el fic ;) saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Frozen le pertenece a Disney (:**

 _ **MGzz:**_

 _ **Te marchaste, amor**_

 _ **Sin importarte mi dolor**_

 _ **Tus heridas curé, bella flor**_

 _ **Te quité las espinas**_

 _ **Y las volví parte de mis heridas**_

 **A leer:**

 **Tu amor mi luz**

Una semana pasó desde esa noche que la rubia se vio con Anna, ya ni siquiera regresó al parque para hacer ejercicio, simplemente optó por ir a otro y ya. Pero aún así, no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja, en aquél beso.

Elsa le contó a quien más confianza le tiene, a su mejor amigo Olaf, y ese día se reunirían durante el almuerzo para charlarlo con más calma.

Por fin se llegó la hora, y Elsa salió de su oficina para dirigirse al sitio que acordó con Olaf.

"Entonces dices que la volviste a ver, pero no dice nada" –comentó Olaf mientras leía el menú.

"Ya sabes cómo es ella" –contestó Elsa mirándolo.

"No quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada, sé que la fe que tienes en ese amor es muy grande, y las esperanzas también, pero no es algo sano, siempre sales lastimada, siempre lloras, no creo que eso sea amor, tal vez es obsesión" –comentó el pelinegro cerrando la carta del menú.

"Entonces es una maravillosa obsesión" –dijo la rubia defendiéndose.

"Tal vez, pero no es sana" –le dijo su amigo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" –le preguntó la rubia ocultando su tono de desesperación.

"Que te des un tiempo, no la busques, sal con alguien más, y comprueba si realmente la amas o simplemente es una obsesión" –propuso el pelinegro. "O si Anna te ama de verdad, te buscará" –

"Es demasiado orgullosa, no lo hará" –dijo Elsa.

"Conozco gente que es más orgullosa, y pierde el orgullo por la persona que ama" –comentó el chico guiñándole el ojo.

-/-

Un mes pasó, y Anna no la buscó, ni Elsa a ella. Simplemente todo quedó así.

La rubia hizo caso a su amigo, comenzó a salir con Jennifer, una chica pelinegra con ojos color miel, que de alguna manera le hacía sentir de maravilla.

Y el tiempo pasó, para cuando Elsa pudo darse cuenta, ya llevaba saliendo con Jennifer ocho meses, y seis de noviazgo. ¿Olvidó a Anna? Claro que NO lo hizo, eso es un imposible. Pero la rubia se sentía bien, y si Anna no la buscó, entonces pudo deducir que en definitivo Anna no la ama.

La primavera llegó en esa época, y Elsa disfrutaba salir cada fin de semana con su novia de picnic a algún lugar de la ciudad donde había árboles, y toda esa naturaleza que se podría disfrutar con tranquilidad.

Elsa colocó una sabana sobre el césped, y se recostó mirando el azul cielo bajo la sombra de un árbol para que no le calara el sol. Y sin querer queriendo, comenzó a recordar a Anna, era algo inevitable.

 _Se trataba de un lugar al que sólo ellas dos iban, y Elsa se sentó sobre el césped, y comenzó a escribirle un poema a su amada Anna._

" _¿Qué tanto escribes?" –le preguntó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado._

" _Escribo la sensación que me haces sentir cuando estás a mí lado" –contestó la rubia._

 _Anna la empujó para recostarla sobre el césped, y subió encima de la rubia para besarla._

" _Entonces tendrás tanto que escribir después de esto" –le dijo Anna y comenzó a besarle el cuello._

 _La rubia hizo una gran maniobra para dejar a Anna abajo, y ahora ser ella quien estuviera liderando la situación._

" _Me encantas" –le susurró y comenzó a besarla. Anna puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de la rubia y se dejó llevar._

Y adiós recuerdo, pues llegó Jennifer y se recostó a lado de Elsa, seguido la abrazó.

"¿Qué tanto piensas?" –le preguntó la pelinegra.

"En nada" –mintió. Está pensando en Anna. "En ti" –volvió a mentir.

Jennifer se puso de pie, e hizo que Elsa también lo hiciera. Y entonces, la pelinegra la tomó del cuello y la besó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" –le preguntó Elsa confundida.

"Mi amor" –respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

Y es que, ese amor que construyó con Jennifer sin duda era distinto, nunca peleaban, sólo se molestaban por cosas tan diminutas, por incomodidades que terminaban resolviendo, bien podría decirse que era un amor perfecto.

La rubia pensaba que Jennifer merecía todo su amor, pero por desgracia, al menos para Jennifer, Elsa no podía amarla, simplemente no podía, porque Elsa ama a Anna.

Elsa tomó de la cintura a Jennifer, y le devolvió el beso, pero mucho más tierno. Una vez más, la rubia intentaba sentir algo con ese beso, quería que Jennifer le transmitiera el sentimiento y le llegara al alma, pero su alma seguía bloqueada por una pelirroja que simplemente la encadenó y no la dejaba en libertad.

Y en ese beso, Elsa no podía dejar de pensar en Anna, simplemente ahí estaba la imagen de la pelirroja plasmada, y cada recuerdo le llegaba sucesivamente.

 _Anna le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, seguido de eso con su dedo índice la invito a que le siguiera, y la rubia obedeció, fue tras la pelirroja quien la llevó a una habitación._

Y Elsa aumentaba la intensidad del beso con Jennifer para borrar ese recuerdo.

 _Durante una salida grupal, Anna coqueteándole a un chico, y Elsa mirándola, pero Anna lo hizo para que él le hiciera un favor. O al menos así se lo explicó Anna para que Elsa no siguiera enojada._

 _Anna acarició el rostro del chico como muestra de "agradecimiento", y Elsa simplemente se retiró._

 _Sí, es que las chicas siempre habían mantenido su relación oculta, o eso que tenían, porque ni Elsa sabía qué era lo que tenían exactamente._

Elsa aumentó más la intensidad del beso, e incluso Jennifer intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

 _Una noche de luna nueva, donde solo iluminaban las lindas estrellas. Elsa y Anna recostadas en el césped del "Parque de los sueños" contando cada una de ellas._

Elsa mordió el labio de Jennifer provocando que ésta se alejara inesperadamente.

"¡Elsa!" –gimió Jennifer asustada.

"Lo siento" –dijo Elsa de inmediato. Y sintió tanta pena, pero aún así, los recuerdos la seguían golpeando.

" _Anna, ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué somos entonces?" –le preguntó Elsa en aquél parque en el que solían verse. La rubia sentía que las lágrimas se le saldrían en cualquier momento._

" _No somos nada, Elsa" –le respondió Anna con indiferencia._

 _Y es que Elsa no podía alejarse de Anna, porque un día le decía eso, que no eran nada, y al otro le decía que eran todo. Y Elsa volvía a caer, ¿y cómo no? Si con ese cabello pelirrojo, esos ojos, y esos labios; el atractivo de Anna era irresistible, y sometía a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino._

 _Elsa intentaba dejarle claro que algún día Anna tenía que parar, tenía que dejar de hacer eso con todos, porque los ilusionaba y los mandaba por un tubo a todos, tal y como lo hacía con ella._

 _En ocasiones, Elsa intentó convencerla de que el Karma la jodería, y Anna no le creyó. Se río en su cara._

"Cásate conmigo" –propuso Elsa. Malditos impulsos.

Jennifer quedó sorprendida ante eso.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó la pelinegra.

Ese impulso que tuvo la rubia, fue simplemente porque en cada uno de sus recuerdos, Anna fue mala con ella. En cada uno de esos recuerdos tuvo felicidad y dolor, y no cree que el amor consista en eso ¿o sí?

"Sí" –contestó Jennifer y se acercó a Elsa para abrazarla.

Sí, la rubia metió la pata.

-/-

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja decidió salir de compras con su amiga Emma.

"Entonces ¿ya no has sabido nada de Elsa?" –le preguntó Emma mientras metía al carrito frituras.

"Ya no me buscó, cambió su número de celular, y jamás supe dónde rayos vive" –contestó Anna.

Ambas caminaban distraídas, y su carrito chocó con el de alguien más.

"¡Oh!, lo siento" –dijo Anna. "¿Olaf?" –preguntó Anna sorprendida.

"¡Oh!, Anna, eres tú" –respondió el pelinegro no muy alegre.

"¿Cómo has estado?" –preguntó la pelirroja

"bien, muy bien, tranquilo" –contestó el chico.

"Genial" –dijo Anna sin más.

El silenció reinó por un momento.

Sí, Anna tenía curiosidad, sabe bien que Olaf es el mejor amigo de su rubia, pero ¿Cómo le preguntaría a Olaf sobre Elsa? Él no le daría información, porque primero, Anna sabe bien que Olaf tal vez la odia.

"¿Y Elsa?" –se adelantó Emma.

"Ahí anda" –respondió Olaf sin más.

Anna quería golpearlo, y se desesperó.

"¿Qué ha pasado con ella?, tú eres su mejor amigo, debes saber qué con Elsa, no sólo un 'Ahí anda' –dijo Anna un poco molesta.

Olaf mostró una risa perversa.

"Es que, simplemente ahí anda, con su novia" –contestó el pelinegro. Anna quedó en shock al escuchar eso. "Ahora si me permiten, debo irme" –se despidió el pelinegro y se fue.

"Y la muy maldita se hace la víctima, ¿lo ves? Ya tiene hasta novia" –dijo Anna enojada.

"No sabemos si eso es verdad, tal vez te lo dijo para molestarte, y en parte si fuera cierto, sería tu culpa, tú nunca fuiste clara con ella" –le dijo su amiga un poco temerosa.

"¿De qué lado estás, Emma?" –preguntó Anna frunciendo el ceño.

"De ninguno" –contestó de inmediato. "Deberías buscarla" –propuso.

"Jamás" –respondió Anna.

-/-

Y hasta aquí el capítulo L_L ¿Un review? ¿Sí? Uno chiquititillo :D :3

En mi **BIO** está toda mi info y así, y gracias a los que dejaron review, es muy importante para mí leer sus comentarios :D y también gracias por el FAV y Follow :3. Y a los que no dejan review :( también gracias por leer :D.

 **Contestando sus reviews:**

 **Asdfghjkl:** Muchas gracias! Y ya no estés con tantas ansias, ésta historia solo tendrá seis capítulos :p, ya casi llega a su recta final :P. Saludos! XD

 **Lore:** Espero que tus dudas se resuelvan con los siguientes capítulos. Y pues es cierto, las palabras a veces hacen más daño que las acciones, sobre todo cuando te las dice a quien amas. En fin, gracias por el review y por leer ;).

 **Luna RedDragon:** gracias! Y no demoraré tanto, prometo actualizar cada semana L_L.

 **AzuRush:** A mí también me hace enojar Anna, pero así es ella :c.

 **Loreley:** Enamoradísima de tu comentario! Gracias por leer ;)

 **Gorgino:** Gracias por leer, saludos! ;).

 **Alpha and Omega F3:** Exacto! Admiración en silencio te despierta dos sentimientos: esperanzas y melancolías, y es horrible cuando le acompaña la nostalgia. Gracias por seguir la historia ;).

 **Erivip7:** ¡Hey! Muchas gracia por leer mi fic, y no tardaré mucho en actualizar ;).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Frozen le pertenece a Disney**

 **Dos capítulos más y esto llega a su fin.**

 **Mi dulce sombra**

" _No seas tonta, Elsa, nunca me enamoré de ti" –le dijo Anna con voz burlona. "Pero qué ilusa eres, ¿cómo pensaste que me enamoraría de ti he?"_

 _Ambas se encontraban en aquél Snack donde había comenzado todo._

" _Estás mintiendo" –dijo Elsa de inmediato conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos._

" _No, bien sabes que no, y ya no podemos seguir con esto que tenemos, una amistad con derecho a todo o amigovias, o como le quieras llamar, simplemente ya no" –le dijo la pelirroja usando el mismo tono cruel._

 _Y es que, una vez más, cabe recordar que el gran talento de Anna es saber disimular tan bien, pero por dentro estaba que moría de dolor al decirle todo eso a su rubia._

 _Y todo porque la mamá de Anna se enteró, gracias a que Hans las vio un día besándose._

 _Hans le gritó a Anna que sería la vergüenza y deshonra de la familia si no terminaba con eso, y su madre le dijo lo mismo._

" _Tú piensas que es muy fácil olvidarte así como así ¿Verdad?'" –le preguntó Elsa mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas._

" _Es tu problema, Elsa, yo no te dije que te enamoraras de mí" –le respondió Anna._

" _Es cierto, la culpa es mía entonces" –contestó la rubia secando sus lágrimas._

 _El teléfono de Anna comenzó a sonar. Y al mirar la pantalla claramente se vio que se trataba de Kristoff._

" _¿Es por él verdad?" –preguntó Elsa._

" _¿Quieres la respuesta?" –le preguntó Anna en un tono firme._

" _Sí" –_

" _Pues sí, es por él" –le contestó Anna._

" _Entonces ojalá seas feliz con él, pero sé que no lo quieres, y que él jamás te va a querer como yo te quiero" –_

" _Seré muy feliz con él, ya verás" –respondió Anna._

Y entonces ese recuerdo era de los más dolorosos, aquella despedida tan amarga aún la tenía en sus labios, y podía sentir ese agrio sabor y dolor.

"Ambas podríamos usar vestido si quieres" –le dijo Jennifer mientras salía de una tienda.

Ambas decidieron hacer compras en la plaza comercial del centro de la ciudad.

"Tú usa el vestido, te verás hermosa" –le dijo Elsa.

Ya llevaban dos meses planeando la boda. Ya sólo faltaba el vestido. Y también faltaban solo dos meses para la boda. Se casarían justo al año de noviazgo.

-/-

Elsa llegó a su casa, se quitó el abrigo y fue por un café a la cocina.

El timbre sonó y Elsa atendió de inmediato. Era Olaf.

"Hey, amiga, ¿Cómo va todo?" –preguntó muy alegre el pelinegro.

"Creo que todo va de maravilla" –dijo Elsa no muy convencida.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

"¿Café?" –le ofreció a su amigo.

"No gracias, amiga" –le respondió el chico. "No te veo muy convencida de querer casarte con Jennifer" –le comentó su amigo.

"Claro que lo estoy, es sólo es que tengo miedo y nervios" –se defendió la rubia.

"Vine a decirte algo, porque sé que si no te lo digo y te enteras por terceras personas me odiarás" –dijo el chico algo alterado.

"¿Decirme qué?" –preguntó la rubia confundida.

"Anna no ha estado bien" –le dijo el chico.

"No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Anna" –dijo la rubia de inmediato.

"Sólo escúchame" –pidió el pelinegro. Elsa sólo asintió. "Hace días me encontré a su amiga Emma, dice que Anna ha estado muy rara, de algún modo, se enteró que te vas a casar, y eso le caló" –comentó el pelinegro preocupado.

"Pues seguro le di en su orgullo ¿no?, es decir, ella siempre tuvo la idea de que sería la única, pero que bueno que sabe que siempre no fue así, que ahora tengo a alguien que quiero mucho, y con la que haré mi vida"

"Y que no amas" –interrumpió el pelinegro.

"¿De qué lado estás, Olaf?" –le preguntó Elsa confundida.

"No se trata de estar de un lado, es sólo que, sí, lo admito, yo te aconsejé que salieras con alguien más, pero jamás te dije que te casaras. Yo sólo quería que probaras algo diferente, que te convencieras de sí amas a Anna, y ahora más que nada sabes que la amas" –le dijo su amigo en un tono serio.

"Es verdad, la amo, pero no podré estar con ella nunca en la vida, porque siempre que lo intentamos, todo sale mal, y sufro mucho, y ya no quiero eso" –admitió la rubia en un tono triste.

"Aún estás a tiempo para cancelar esa boda" –le propuso su amigo.

"No le puedo hacer eso a Jennifer" –dijo Elsa preocupada.

"Exacto, no le puedes hacer eso, mira que casarte con ella sin amarla, serán infelices el resto de sus vidas" –

Elsa dio un sorbo a su café y quedó pensativa.

-/-

Emma decidió visitar a Anna, y al entrar a su habitación la encontró recostada.

"Anna, ¿Desde cuándo que no te levantas?" –le preguntó Emma preocupada.

"No lo sé, y no me importa" –contestó Anna en modo perezoso.

"Tan sencillo que es y vayas a buscarla" –le dijo Emma.

"Ya te dije que no sé dónde vive, y a parte, ella se lo pierde, tomó su decisión" –dijo Anna desanimada. "Pero ¿sabes?" –dijo sentándose sobre la cama. "Aunque se case con esa, no habrá día en el que Elsa deje de pensar en mí, porque ella me ama, la dejé marcada, la dejé condenada, jamás me olvidará" –dijo Anna un poco orgullosa y más que nada, esperanzada.

"Lo único que te impedía andar con Elsa era que dependías de tus padres, ahora que ya te desligaste de ellos, ve a buscarla, muévete" –dijo su amiga intentando animarla.

"No lo haré, Emma, para mí ya es tarde" –dijo Anna y volvió a recostarse.

Y es que Anna ya no tenía puntos a su favor, después del daño que le causó a Elsa, no quería arriesgarse al enorme desprecio que le podría brindar la rubia si ésta iba a buscarla. Pues por fin Anna, al menos internamente, pudo admitir que sí le hizo mucho daño a Elsa, un daño imperdonable, pero que la rubia siempre le perdonaba por el simple hecho de que le amaba.

-/-

" _Anna no merece tus lágrimas" –decía el pelinegro mientras consolaba a su amiga Elsa dándole un abrazo._

" _Yo sé que miente, ella me quiere, yo lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos" –decía la rubia deprimida._

 _Y así pasó sus días tristes la rubia, y era tan grande el recuerdo y tan imposible el olvido, que la pelirroja se convirtió en su dulce sombra, simplemente la miraba en todas partes, porque no había sitio que se haya salvado del cual Anna no haya pisado._

"¿Entonces qué harás, amiga?" –le preguntó Olaf a Elsa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"No lo sé, pero tienes razón, no le puedo hacer eso a Jennifer" –contestó la rubia dando el último sobro a su taza de café.

 _-/-_

¿Un review? ¿Sí? Uno chiquititillo :p

Ya dos capítulos más y este fic llega a su final :).

Contestando sus reviews:

 **MathiasRc:** gracias por amar mi fic *.*' y ya casi llega a su fin. Saludos!

 **Lore:** A veces solo se encuentra de por medio el miedo, o a veces hay inseguridad, son tantas cosas. Pero bueno, ya dos capítulos más y éste fic llega a su final. Gracias por tu review, saludos! ;).

 **Erivip7:** Anna no puede perder al amor de su vida D: ella irá tras él, yo sé que sí :P.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Frozen le pertenece a Disney.**

Querida, MGzz: "eres tan difícil de olvidar".

 **Ella tiene todo**

Faltaba un mes, sí un mes para esa bendita boda. Y Elsa no se atrevía a buscar a Anna. Y Anna tampoco se atrevía a buscarla, a pesar de que Olaf servía como mensajero a Emma, y Emma le informaba de todo a Anna. Y sí, Anna también sabía que SU Elsa se le casaba en un mes.

Elsa caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

"Jennifer, yo te quiero mucho, pero no estoy segura de casarme contigo" –decía Elsa a sí misma buscando la manera de decírselo a su novia sin que la odiara. Pero era obvio que Jennifer la odiaría de todos modos. "No, así no, Elsa".

Mientras tanto, Anna seguía de perezosa, y en su cama había un montón de envolturas de dulces, chocolates, frituras y latas de refresco. Sin duda, Anna no sabía cómo superar ese tipo de daño a las heridas que ocultó en su alma, y que ahora por esos actos estaban siendo descubiertas.

"Bien, ya no te lo diré dos veces" –dijo su amiga Emma arrojándole un papel.

"¿Qué es esto?" –le preguntó Anna confundida.

"El número de Elsa, finalmente se lo pude sacar a Olaf, y no preguntes cómo" –dijo Emma.

"No la llamaré" –dijo Anna dejando el papel en el buró.

"Mínimo considéralo, ya sólo falta un mes" –dijo la chica en un tono serio. "¡Ah!, ya sé, lo que te duele es tu orgullo ¿verdad?" –preguntó sorprendida. "¿Sabes?, eso ya no te debería importar en estos momentos" –finalizó.

No era tanto orgullo, más bien era el miedo. Anna sabía bien que lo que hizo no era digno de perdonarse tan fácilmente.

"Sólo déjame en paz, Emma" –pidió Anna y se recostó en la cama boca abajo.

"Bien, te dejo en paz, mañana vendré a ver cómo estás" –dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a una pelirroja preocupada y pensativa.

Después de 10 minutos tomó el papel y su celular, se sentó sobre la cama y digitó el número, pero aún no daba en la opción llamar.

"Vamos, Anna, ¿qué tanto te puede decir? O tal vez ni te diga nada" –se dijo a si misma, y finalmente presionó el botón 'llamar'.

La rubia escuchó sonar su celular, y al ver el número desconocido dudó en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Hola" –dijo la rubia esperando a que alguien respondiera. Pero sólo hubo un largo silencio, y lograba escuchar la respiración.

Anna sintió emoción, después de tanto tiempo volvió a escuchar la voz de su rubia.

"¿Quién es?" –preguntó Elsa.

Y de alguna forma, Elsa tenía ese leve presentimiento de que se trataba de Anna.

"¿Eres tú, Anna?" –se animó a preguntar, arriesgándose de que no se tratara de ella.

Y de nuevo escuchó una pequeña respiración.

"Sí, eres tú, Anna, conozco tu forma de respirar" –le dijo Elsa.

Finalmente Anna se rindió.

"Sí, Elsa, soy yo" –respondió la pelirroja en un tono serio.

"¿A qué se debe tu llamada?" –preguntó Elsa intentando hacerse la dura, la fuerte, la indiferente.

"Necesito que hablemos, por última vez" –pidió Anna intentando hacer su voz fuerte y firme, pero ésta vez falló, ésta vez, sí fue la excepción, ya no pudo disimular su tristeza. Y Elsa lo notó.

"¿Hablar sobre qué?" –preguntó Elsa.

"Sabes muy bien sobre qué" –dijo Anna un poco desesperada.

"De acuerdo, ¿cuándo y dónde?" –preguntó la rubia con su tono firme.

"Ahora mismo, en tu casa o mi casa, donde digas" –respondió Anna.

"En tu casa" –dijo Elsa.

Y así fue, Elsa fue rumbo a casa de Anna. En cuanto tocó a la puerta, una Anna descuidada le atendió. Simplemente Anna no se miraba del asco, pero no era esa Anna que todos solían ver tan alegre, modesta, soberbia, caprichosa, y presumida que acostumbraban a ver.

"Pasa" –le dijo la chica, y Elsa sólo asintió.

Elsa se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

"¿Café?, ¿Chocolate?, ¿algo?" –ofreció la pelirroja.

"No gracias, Anna, sólo dime de qué quieres que hablemos" –dijo Elsa.

"Solo quiero saber si ya me olvidaste, porque me enteré que vas a casarte" –y como siempre, Anna fue directa, en eso nunca falló.

Elsa la observó un rato, y Anna seguía parada frente a ella esperando ansiosamente la respuesta.

"¿En serio quieres saber la respuesta?" –preguntó la rubia mostrando una sonrisa.

Anna bufó ante eso.

"Te odio" –le dijo la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado. "Pero sí, sabes bien que quiero saber la respuesta" –le dijo.

"Conoces muy bien la respuesta" –contestó la rubia.

Anna recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elsa, y ésta le abrazó de la cintura y también apoyó su cabeza con la de Anna.

"Entonces ¿Por qué te vas a casar?" –le preguntó Anna.

"Porque jamás pensé que serías capaz de buscarme" –respondió la rubia.

"No iba a hacerlo, de hecho esperaba a que tú lo hicieras" –le contestó Anna.

"Y a parte, tú y yo no podríamos tener una relación normal, es decir, míranos, aquí estamos así, y al rato tal vez estaremos peleando otra vez" –dijo la rubia en un tono burlón.

"Así somos tú y yo, Elsa, así es nuestro amor, muy mierda y muy brillante" –dijo la pelirroja.

"Tal vez tengas razón" –

"Siempre la tengo" –

"De hecho sí" –confirmó la rubia. "Me enteré que estuviste preguntando por mí, y todos me dijeron que les decías que podría casarme con quien quisiera, que a final de cuentas, a quien amo es a ti, y ¿sabes? Es verdad, sólo a ti te amo" –le dijo la rubia provocando que Anna se posicionara para mirarla de frente.

"¿Lo ves? Siempre tengo la razón" –le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?" –le preguntó la rubia.

"Miedo, cobardía, como le quieras llamar" –respondió Anna. Recostándose en el sofá colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia.

"No me quiero casar, Anna, pero tampoco quiero herir a mi novia" –confesó Elsa.

"Si te casas con ella sabes bien que me vas a herir a mí, y sé que lo merezco, pero sería un acto de total crueldad comparado con los que yo te hice" –le dijo la pelirroja en un tono serio.

"No lo mereces, Anna, no digas eso" –le dijo la rubia.

Y es que, ¿Qué podía hacer Elsa?, ahí estaba de nuevo con Anna, conviviendo como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando en realidad, pasaron tantas cosas en su vida, y en la vida de Anna, tantas cosas que fueron dignas para que su amor terminara por irse a la mierda, el cual se iba, pero a final de cuentas, siempre regresaba.

Elsa siempre procuraba disfrutar cada momento que tenía con Anna, disfrutaba escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, la sentía como una suave melodía para sus oídos, el corazón se le hacía pequeñito, y al mirarla sonreír, simplemente quedaba encantada, toda la faceta de Anna era perfecta, y los labios tan brillantes a pesar de que en ese momento no los tenía pintados, pero le brillaban.

"Te amo, Elsa" –confesó Anna y se sentó en el sofá. Elsa quedó sorprendida ante esas palabras, porque Anna nunca lo había admitido. Porque Elsa lo sabía, pero nunca había escuchado que salieran de los labios de la pelirroja esas palabras que tanto deseó escuchar de ella todo ese tiempo.

Y fue ahí donde Elsa mandó todo al caño, ya no le importaba nada, ya no le importaba Jennifer, ya no le importaba nada, solo Anna, porque quedó convencida que eso que tenían era un amor verdadero, y que tal vez, ya estaban llegando a la etapa final de que ahora sí, por fin podrían estar juntas por el resto de sus vidas, ya no había más obstáculos, sólo la boda, pero Elsa podría terminar con eso siendo sincera, aún sabiendo que se ganaría el odio de Jennifer, pero sería lo más sano.

"¿Podrías repetirlo?" –pidió Elsa en un tono alegre.

Anna se acercó a la rubia e hizo que la mirara de frente y a los ojos, cortó la distancia de sus rostros y le susurró cerca de sus labios:

"Que te amo, Elsa" –le volvió a decir Anna.

Elsa la besó y la recostó sobre el sofá.

Sí, estaba convencida que llegaron al reto final, por fin podrían estar juntas por el resto de sus vidas, y si ya habían logrado vencer toda esa mierda que pasaron, de actos de crueldad, desprecios, desengaños y demás, finalmente todo quedó aprendido, y que su amor era el inicio de una etapa nueva, y una oportunidad de tener una relación sana, sin desprecios y desengaños.

-/-

 **Lore:** Gracias por seguir mi fic hasta el final, te agradezco tanto por tu tiempo. Saludos! ;) Y ya al fin están juntas c:

 **Erivip7:** Ya se levantó Anna!, no pudo ser tan conformista xD. Gracias por seguir mi fic hasta el final. Saludos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime: Frozen pertenece a Disney**

 **Capítulo final**

 **Amor**

Abrir sus ojos cada mañana, observar por escasos segundos el techo, darse cuenta que no ve un cielo, pero que al girarse ahí está ella a su lado, y entonces concluye que a pesar de que no puede ver el azul cielo es como si estuviera en él, porque eso le hace sentir Anna cada que le da un beso, que la mira o le dice 'te quiero'.

Sí, finalmente están juntas, aunque la relación no ha ido a la perfección, ahí la llevan.

Decidieron estar juntas por el resto de su vida, y a pesar de cada obstáculo que se les presenta, siguen ahí, luchando, odiándose, contradiciéndose, es que simplemente así es su amor.

"Elsa, el café está listo" –gritó Anna desde la cocina, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. "¿Elsa?" –preguntó Anna preocupada.

Anna se dirigió a la habitación, y encontró a la platinada recostada sobre la cama. Se acercó a pasos lentos.

"Elsa, despierta" –le dijo Anna preocupada, y comenzó a moverla, pero ésta no reaccionaba. "¿Elsa?" –volvió a llamar Anna.

-/-

Tuvo que llamar al Doctor, el cual por ser vecino llegó de inmediato.

"Usted esté tranquila, Anna, sólo fue un desmayo, ella estará bien, sólo asegúrese que tome el medicamento" –recomendó el doctor.

"Gracias, Binz" –le dijo Anna y cerró la puerta cuando él se fue.

Anna regresó a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Elsa sobre la cama.

"Eres una maldita por asustarme así" –le reclamó Anna enojada.

"No fue mi intención, amor" –le respondió Elsa en un tono divertido.

"Te odio, Elsa" –le dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

"Me encanta cuando te enojas" –le dijo Elsa sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

"¡Ya!, hablando en serio, sí me asusté, sabes bien que a éste punto de nuestras vidas es mi mayor temor" –le confesó Anna un poco triste.

"Amor, ya hablamos de esto, estamos preparadas para lo que suceda primero" –le dijo Elsa intentando calmarla.

"No, Elsa, tú lo estás, yo no" –respondió Anna.

"Anna, escúchame, por Dios, Anna" –insistió Elsa al ver que Anna apagaba su aparato del oído.

"Lo que me faltaba" –dijo a si mismo una Elsa en tono divertido.

Anna volvió a encenderlo.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó la chica mirándola.

"Sabes bien que podemos morir tranquilas, si yo muero primero, tú no llorarás, solo esperarás a que la muerte venga por ti para volver a estar junto a mí" –le dijo Elsa en un tono tierno.

"Nos faltó mucho por vivir, Elsa" –le dijo Anna en un tono triste.

"Lo sé, a este punto me doy cuenta que necesito más vidas para amarte, pero, como nuestro amor es eterno, sé que en la otra vida te encontraré, te odiaré y te amaré mucho más que lo que te estoy amando en ésta, de eso puedes estar segura" –le dijo Elsa muy feliz.

"Te amo" –le dijo Anna.

El timbre sonó.

"Seguro son los niños" –le dijo Anna intentando limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban por su arrugado rostro.

Y entonces al atender, se encontró con dos pequeños gemelos.

"¡Abuelita!" –gritó entusiasmada la niña de 5 años mientras le abrazaba de la pierna a Anna.

Y es que, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, los años pasaron como si de meses se tratara, y los meses como si fueran semanas, y las semanas como los días, y los días como horas, y todo ese tiempo estuvieron planeando su vejez, de cómo sería, de cómo llegarían los nietos a visitarlas, y sobre todo, de qué harían en cuánto su otra mitad faltara. Si Elsa moría primero, Anna podría sentirse tranquila y satisfecha, porque confiaba tanto en Elsa, que le creyó que se encontrarían en todas las vidas que Dios les diera, porque su amor es eterno, y si es eterno, quiere decir que están destinadas a estar juntas en ésta vida, en la que sigue, y la que sigue.

En cambio, si moría Anna primero, entonces Elsa quedaría destrozada, pero también estaba confiada de que después de todo lo que pasaron, valió la pena, y que esperaría a la muerte muy sonriente porque se reuniría con su Anna.

Y de lo que estaban muy seguras las dos es que, si nada de eso sucedía, su consuelo sería que ya ni lo recordarían, ni se darían cuenta de que vivieron, sería como volver a nacer, no tendrían conciencia de lo que pasara, porque nunca nadie sabe qué pasa después de la muerte.

Pero en lo que ese momento llega, simplemente seguirán disfrutando de sus vidas, y viviendo los días como si del último se tratara.

FIN

-/-

Gracias a todos los que siguieron ésta historia hasta su final.


End file.
